


I Met You In The Dark, You Lit Me Up

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, JATP Secret Santa, Julie and Reggie are bros, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Rarepair, bisexual reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: jatpdaily secret santa 2020





	I Met You In The Dark, You Lit Me Up

Growing up, Reggie had always liked girls. It was just a simple fact about him, he had always  _ really  _ liked girls, even before the concepts of dating and relationships had been introduced to him. So, a part of him couldn’t really grasp the concept not liking girls when Alex had come out to him. Of course, he had been accepting of his best friend, but he couldn’t understand anyone not liking girls. He could understand why people liked boys, he could understand the appeal of their sharper edges and everything that they were, they were handsome. But he was Reggie and Reggie really liked girls. At the time, the idea of bisexuality had never been introduced to him before, you were either gay or you were straight. Alex liked boys, Reggie liked girls, and there was simply no room for any middle ground in between them. 

Being stuck in the future turned out to bring a lot of new ideas to Reggie’s mind, however. After Luke had proven that he could have chemistry with anyone, Reggie was left to freak out over it a little bit. He wasn’t the type of guy to panic at anything gay, but there was something about what he did that made him think. It wasn’t that he was upset, he was just confused. Because for the first time, the feelings he felt for a boy were the same as the ones he felt for a girl. They were the same feelings he had experienced watching Dirty Candy perform their routines, it was the same feelings he had when Ashley Williams kissed him at their junior prom. Julie had introduced him to the concept of bisexuality at that point and it seemed to fit for him, it felt like the word he had always been looking for, but never knew he could have. 

Of course, Reggie knew that he could never have Luke, that wasn’t a possibility for them. He wasn’t disappointed or hurt by the knowledge of that, he was so happy for both him and Julie, they really deserved one another. And that was that, he didn’t know anyone else he liked in a way like that, so he focused on their music. He focused on not dying again, not crossing over, and then came Nick. Nick who was unexpected and different than anyone he had known before, and possibly the cutest guy Reggie had ever seen. It had been a long and winding road to bring him back from Caleb, he felt so guilty that he had been pulled into the middle of it all when he had nothing to do with the mess that was their lives, but they eventually managed it and he would never forget how the boy looked at them once he was finally freed. 

Nick had always been raised to not believe in things like ghosts or possessions, but he settled into the idea of phantoms being real pretty easily. Reggie just wished it was easier for him when he finally did find out they existed, but he was lucky to be surrounded by people who were trying to help him adjust to not being possessed anymore. There wasn’t a singular moment when he realized his feelings for Nick might be anything more than friendship, but it was a slow process figuring it out until one day he was talking to Julie and she had asked if he liked him. That had made him pause and think about how he truly felt, he had never dated before, but he had figured out the differences between his friends and people he wanted more with. It had taken an even longer time to take the final step to actually dating him. 

Things had gone awkwardly, because of course, but Reggie had still managed to get out what he was trying to say and Nick had accepted. He slowly began understanding why Alex was so sappy all the time, even began seeing similarities between them because he would also do absolutely anything for his boyfriend. Dating felt like everything he had ever imagined it would and so much more, being with Nick felt like two pieces of a puzzle clicking together, as cliché as that sounded to him. They were unbelievably sappy with one another and that was how they ended up standing together in the studio, alone except for each other and Nick had his face buried in Reggie’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Long fingers brushed through his hair as they just relaxed there, simply happy to be close to one another. 

“I love you,” Nick tilted his head up and whispered out to him, careful not to break the comfortable silence around them by speaking. For a moment, he was just staring up at Reggie with a bright grin on his face. Then things started feeling different inside of him and Reggie couldn’t quite explain why, but every nerve in his body was slowly beginning to feel like it was on fire, spreading across his skin at a gradual pace until he felt consumed by it. It wasn’t a painful sensation, just a new one that he had never felt before and it made him feel weird, unease settling deep in his chest at the unexplained change. Even so, he wasn’t afraid of what was happening, he was accepting of it if anything. Still, tears burned behind his eyes as he looked back down at Nick and carefully gathered his thoughts. 

“I love you too, more than anything else in this world. I just wanted to say thank you too. For helping me realize who I really am and for being the only guy to ever make me feel like this. I’ve had such a good time being with you, you’ve made me so happy,” Reggie rambled out to Nick, feeling like if he didn’t get it all out now, he wouldn’t get another chance to. Happy to see his boyfriend wasn’t interrupting him, but his eyebrows were knitted together, confused by where all this had come from so suddenly. “And I think it’s time to go...I’m sorry,” His voice was shaking now and even though he saw tears in his boyfriend’s eyes as well, a small smile found the blonde’s face as his fingers moved to wipe tears off of his cheeks. His hands were shaking and Reggie’s found them, holding them gently at his face. 

“It’s okay,” Nick’s words made Reggie choke on a sob he didn’t know he had been holding in. He supposed he was just happy to see that his boyfriend wasn’t too upset, it was good to know that he was going to be okay. That was all he had ever wanted for him, all he had ever tried to give him, and he felt like he had really given that to him now. Then the burning sensation grew and grew, beginning to make his skin feel like it was tingling as the seconds ticked past, time passing them by almost unbearably slow as they waited for what was to come. He gently tilted his head down a bit to rest his forehead against Nick’s and both of their eyes closed as they tried to relax together, silence between them now. It felt like Nick had his eyes closed for forever, but when he opened them back up finally, he was alone in the studio. 


End file.
